fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon Runecure
Leon Runecure (レオン ルネクア;'' Reon Runekua'') is a member of the guild Galdrabók. He is introvert and shy, and spend the majority of his time in the guild's library, studying and amplifying his knowledge. Appearance Since, as a child, Leon thought that was the cause of teasing, he takes great care of his physical appearance, especially his face. Always cut the beard, so that those who don't know him well may think that in reality he has never grown up, and he is always attentive to his hair: he always leaves them more or less long so as to give him a slightly unkempt appearance, but despite that, they are very soft. Their natural color is similar to the dyed color, with more red reflections, which Leon covers regularly due to the fact he dosn't like them. The eyes have the same brown color as the hair, although their shade varies with weather, a characteristic taken from the cerulean eyes of the mother. The face is smooth, it almost still looks like that of a fifteen year old, but the characteristics of an adult can be seen on the jaw and on the cheekbones, and suggest that he is actually older. Leon doesn't smile often, but those who know him always try to make him laugh because, as he is often told "you have such a beautiful smile that makes you envy". He commits himself to going to the gym once a week, not to develop muscles, but rather to keep the build that makes him feel comfortable: thin and tall. Since he joined Galdrabók, however, his self-esteem has increased, and he is starting to feel less and less uncomfortable with his appearance. The Guild Mark is on the left pectoral. Personality Leon is a very introverted boy, especially due to his not so easy adolescence. He hardly tends to open up with people, but getting his trust is not to be considered a complicated thing. Making him feel at ease and showing him not being judged, at least in the early days, it push him to trust people completely, feeling very attached to them. However, he always prefers to keep most things in, especially for the fear of annoying the others. He doesn't have many friends, but the few he owns he considers them everything for him, he trusts them blindly and would do anything to make them happy. They are also the only people with whom he does not feel judged and with whom he knows he can be himself, without having to hide. With them he shows his true sunny and amusing character, making many different jokes while having fun and hoping to entertain others too. He is a very empathetic boy, so much so that if he sees someone in difficulty, whether he is a stranger or a friend, he always tries to help him as best he can. This allows him to always make new friends, even if he doesn't stay in touch with everyone. Leon loves reading: he spends whole days in front of books, both for study and reading. In fact, for him, before entering Galdrabók, books were the only place where he could never feel judged and where he could be himself. The continuous study and the continuous readings, have given Leon a knowledge about many different topics, and have made him a smart boy, with a great intellect and ability to solve different type puzzles. He later transformed his loves for book in his magic, learning the Requip variant: The Librarian. Despite his solitary nature, he has always wanted to join a guild of mages, this desire is one of the reason that leaded him leave home. He joined the Galdrabók guild, especially impressed by the huge library it contains, and above all, finding people that didn't judge him. Magic & Abilities Great Agility Being lean and well-trained, Leon is able to avoid certain spells with moderate ease. He explains this characteristic by thanking the bullies "from whom I had to escape and hide". Great Magic Power Even if it seems to be different, Leon possesses a great amount of magical power. Having spent the majority of his adolescence reading and studying about magic, he developed a cosiderable magic power. Even though, he dosn't like to show up and prefer using only a little of it, though it's still effective. The Librarian The Librarian (図書館員; Toshokan-in) is a type of Holder Magic that allows Leon to summon spell books. He is very skilled in this magic, and he's able to control up to seven books at a time, using different type of magic in different combinations. He considers this magic his primary type, using it much more often than Amber-Make. Spells * Two Books Spell: Explosive Fossil: using a Fire Magic book and an Amber-Make book, Leon wraps the target in a layer of amber that then explodes. * Two Books Spell: Crystal Rain: using a Crystal Magic book and a Water Magic book, Leon creates a whirlpool containing sharp crystal shards, that he throw to the target. * Three Books Spell: Never-Ending Barrier: using three Magic Barrier books, Leon creates magic barrier protecting him from numerous attacks. * Four Books Spell: Rain of Fire: '''using two Water Magic books and two Fire Magic books, Leon creates red thunderclouds above the target from which a boiling rain falls. * '''Five Books Spell: Fossil Spore: using one Amber-Make book and four Plant Magic books, Leon creates amber-covered spores that hurl against the target. * Six Books Spell: Fire and Ice Tornado: using two books of Fire Magic, two of Ice Magic and two of Wind Magic, Leon creates a tornado made out of both fire and ice that hits the target causing great damage. That's one of Leon most powerful spell and he rarely use it. * Seven Books Spell: Sacred Water Explosion: 'this is the most powerful spell in Leon's arsenal; it requires a lot of magic power to cast the spell, and even if it does have it, it rarely, if ever, uses this spell. Leon summons one Water Magic book, one Fire Magic book and five Light Magic books. Combining the three type of magic, he producess a beam of energy that hits the target causing enormous damage. However, after casting the spell, Leon is not capable to use his magic until he has rested properly. Amber-Make Amber-Make (黄色メーク; ''Kiiro Meiku) is a type of Caster Magic and a Molding Magic that involves the use and molding of amber to create various effect, both offensive and defensive. Leon is capable of creating amber from thin-air, or using the one alredy present in nature, though the latter costs a higher use of magic power. Spells * '''Amber-Make: Coat (コート; kouto):' '''the enemy is wrapped and trapped in a layer of amber. This is not very durable and can be destroyed with relatively simple spells, but it can provide Leon with time to prepare another spell or, in special cases, to escape. * '''Amber-Make: Wall' (壁; kabe): Leon creates a massive wall made of a very strong amber that can withstand a large number of spell. * Amber-Make: Sword '(スベタ; ''subeta): Leon creates a massive amber-made sword for hand-to-hand combat. * '''Amber-Make: Cocoon (繭; mayu): Leon wraps himselves or someone else in an amber cocoon for protection. * Amber-Make: Giant Mosquito (ジャイアント か; jaianto ka): as the name also says, Leon creates giant mosquitoes that attack the enemy causing moderate pain. * Amber-Make: Bullet (弾, tama): Leon creates amber bullet with a piercing capability depending on his own will. They are also capeble of being like ordinary deadly bullet, though he hate the idea of using this spell for deadly purpose. * Amber-Make: Lance (槍騎兵; ransu): Leon creates multiple amber-made lances that he uses to attack his target. Category:Laerion9 Category:Male Category:Character Category:Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Legal Mage Category:Legal Mages Category:Galdrabók Member